Ice Pop-Pop
Ice Pop-Pop is the fourth episode of Marvin, Marvin. It is the last episode of Marvin, Marvin to be aired in 2012. This episode received an audience of 2.935 million views. The series' highest audience number. Plot The episode starts when Liz is checking the food from the fridge and she starts throwing food out, then she pulls out some yogurt from the freezer and looks and smells at it and has a disgusted reaction. Then Marvin comes in and looks excited then he sees the Yogurt on the counter top in the kitchen and when he got interested in it, he started eating it. Then after a few swallows, Liz tells Marvin to stop eating it because it was way past its expiration date and it expired July of 2009. Then Marvin asks her what expired means and Liz tells him that it means that it's not good anymore, so they throw it out. Then Pop-Pop comes in and Liz asks him to throw the garbage, when she leaves, he just throws it back in the can. Then Pop-Pop finds out that his wallet is not with him and he asks Marvin to help him find it, he looks outside. Then when Marvin finds it, he yells out to Pop-Pop that he found it, and when he rushes his way to him, something falls out of it. Then Marvin checks out what it is, and he realizes it was Pop-Pop's driver's license. Then when Marvin checks out everything it says, he panicks when he reads the expiration date that it's in 2 days. Marvin was scared that Pop Pop would 'expire' like the yogurt. Soon, Marvin makes Pop-Pop some food and Pop-Pop asks him why, then Marvin says that he wants Pop-Pop to be happy since his expiration date is in 2 days. When Marvin gives Pop-Pop a unique kind of massage, he finds it good and it makes him feel good so he decides to trick Marvin into thinking that he was actually going to expire. Pop-Pop thinks it's a good move since Marvin helped him have luxaries. He even takes Pop-Pop to the hill with running, making him food, smoothies, letting him rest. Then when Pop-Pop asks Marvin to help him move the TV to the hot tub cause he wanted to watch it while having a hot bath, he makes sure that Henry doesn't know about the expiration date so he won't tell Marvin that he's being tricked, Marvin then moves the TV to the tub even while Henry was watching it. Soon, Marvin gets really sad when he starts making Pop-Pop his "last" breakfast and last bacon. When Bob comes in and wonders why Marvin is upset, when Marvin explains, he thinks Bob will get worried if Pop-Pop expired so he fakes it by telling Bob that he is upset about the bacon that it's going to expire soon. Then when Bob explains to him that they should put the bacon in the freezer to prevent it from expiring, Marvin then has an idea to make sure that Pop-Pop will last longer, This is a consequence for Pop-Pop for fooling Marvin. Marvin goes outside and Pop-Pop asks him where his bacon is then Marvin says that Pop-Pop is his bacon then he puts his cold-finger and uses up all his finger energy by freezing Pop-Pop so he won't expire. Then Henry comes in and says that it makes no sense what Marvin was doing. Then Marvin tried using his Hot Finger to try and melt the ice cube to make Pop-Pop feel better and normal, but he realizes that all the energy was used up. Then Henry tells Marvin that they should hide Pop-Pop and bring him in the room, but Bob and Liz come home while Pop-Pop's cube is in the living room, Marvin Said In The Grandpa Wars All The Grandpas Had To Hide Too But........... The Grandmas Got Them Anyway. then Marvin distracts them since they just came back from a running work-out and Marvin tells them to do another kind of workout, then forces them to go back outside. Then they move Pop-Pop's cube all the way to the bathroom when Teri and Brianna come to Henry for their revenge plan. Later, Henry and Marvin go to the washroom and use hair-dryers to keep warming him up and realize that it's working, then since the TV was moved there, Henry says that they should watch TV. But when he turns it on, all the electricity comes out then Bob and Liz come in and realize that Pop-Pop looked scary. When they melt him down, Bob and Liz tell Marvin that it isn't his fault. Then Liz pays Henry his $20 in token form and they have a revenge plan. They make Pop-Pop think that he made a malfunction in Marvin's machine and made him 2000 years old. The plan was to make both of them drink a smoothie that was disgusting but they tricked Pop-Pop into drinking it only without Marvin drinking it. Then Pop-Pop says sorry to Marvin for tricking him and says that he won't take advantage of him and tells the other that he will take advantage of them. Then Marvin has Pop-Pop run him all the way to a hill like he did and then Henry gets him another type of revenge to give him old-man smell. Then Marvin and Pop-Pop go back inside and Pop-Pop tells Marvin that someday he should freeze Henry for him. When a new kid in school Alex comes in and meets Teri, he makes a plan that they should go on a date. When Teri and Brianna are in a store, they plan out clothes for Teri, but when Teri goes to the bathroom, Brianna thinks that Alex comes and asks her out. When Teri and Brianna get upset because they think Alex asked both of them out, they come to Henry for revenge and pay him $20 in token form. Then the plan was to put goo in Alex's locker and when he opens it, it sprays allover him. The plan works out great but when it was about to happen, Teri and Brianna realize that it's too late to stop the plan but it happens when they see Alex and his TWIN BROTHER come and get sprayed. Then Alex's twin asks them how they knew that it was going to happen and they explain what they thought, then Alex and his twin say that they will never talk to Teri and Brianna again. Trivia *This is the most watched episode of Marvin, Marvin up to date. * This is similar to the good luck Charlie episode, Pushing buttons. Running Gags *Marvin worried about Pop-Pop's "expiration day". *Marvin hiding something from his parents. *People paying Henry arcade tokens. *Henry measuring the tokens he got given *Brianna and Teri saying that Alex is mean but cute Goofs *When Teri opens her locker, it is different from the spot in Pilot. *In one shot, Pop-Pop's ice cube looks real, in the next shot, Pop-Pop's ice cube has some plastic wrapped around it making it look fake. *How could Henry open Alex's locker or go inside the walls and install the goo? Although, he could've snuck through the back Gallery Click here to see the gallery for Ice Pop Pop. Quotes 'Pop-Pop: '"Where's My Bacon?" 'Marvin: '"You're my bacon!" (Freezes Pop-Pop) References *Marvin faring Pop-Pop's expiration is a reference to episode 'The Expired Cow' in Fred: The Show, which Lucas Cruikshank also stars in. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2012 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes